Escape
by VescaWithoutWings
Summary: Medieval AU, KakaIru; A war is being waged against a tiny infant, and only a young child has the bravery to take him home where he belongs with the help of a mysterious knight.
1. The Rescue and The Chase

Escape

Chapter 1

The Rescue and The Chase

It was dark in the room as only a slim stretch of moonlight illuminated the small nursery as a shadowy figure entered. Soft sounds from rag wrapped feet couldn't be heard over the elderly nurse snoring wetly in her cushioned rocker, ignoring the whimpering sounds coming weakly from the crib. The figure, small and thin, stepped closer to verify her slumber then quickly away holding hands over their mouth to quiet a surprised gasp; too loud of a noise might bring the outside guards. The intruder wasn't so young as to not recognize poison when they saw it. Those loud, wet snores were instead heavily labored breathing as the old woman sat limply, her unseeing eyes wide and cruel mouth bubbling over with dark froth. Sorrow was held in as the figure stepped away from her and over to the crib she barely guarded. Those sad feelings for the old woman's loss of life were quickly forgotten as the state of the child squirming under heavy blankets was seen.

He was small, still tiny even while nearing his first birthday. The blankets held the baby tight in his soiled and smelly crib and one of them placed over his face and tightly tucked looked purposefully evil. Quick hands that had been often praised on the training grounds now made fast work of cleaning and changing the child. It was precious time wasted for the refreshment, but it had to be done for the safety of the tiny babe. A small blanket was turned into a knapsack to fill with what few supplies could be found and easily tied around slim shoulders; the baby was wrapped in many new blankets found clean and hidden on a shelf unused and then placed in a stronger, leather harness around the figure's flat front, the small head of blond spikes finally cradled near a friendly heart.

Before the tiny child was covered fully against the chill outside a final look was taken in the moonlight exposing both precious faces; bright blue eyes stared back at strong brown eyes placed over a slim scar. The baby boy was solemn and trusting as his boy rescuer brought a tiny vial to the child's lips and made sure all of the liquid went in. It was only a small sleeping potion assured safe for use with this child, especially made for this child, but the boy still counted the breaths as the child began blinking his quickly heavy eyelids. Before they closed completely the one who held him so tight introduced himself with whispers against the baby's forehead as a careful lullaby.

"My name is Iruka, tiny baby boy, and I'm here to rescue you. It will be a dangerous night for us both, but I swear that I will die before I allow you to ever be killed. Before this begins, and maybe even ends I want you to know something; there are still people that love you and want you to live a happy life. You will be safe in their hands before another night has passed, I swear to you."

Sounds were heard breaking off his hasty yet quiet speech, the ominous echoes of boot heels at the bottom of the stairs. A pause in their stride gave him the time he needed to secure himself in preparation to scale down the slick side of the castle wall. The voices were heard coming closer but then again pausing as his lowered rope assisted him and his precious burden into the shadows that would hide him and the child as they escaped.

Once on the ground he moved quickly to a corner of the servant's courtyard he'd descended into. Earlier in preparation he had hidden his pack in some nauseous smelling straw that hid a basket full of rot reserved for the refuse boy only to touch, discards and dirt to remove. He now safely retrieved it and swung the oversized peasant's smock from the basket full of well overripe vegetables over him and his precious cargo. A few turns and slow, limping walks had him at the main thoroughfare out of the palace, the expected basket scraping behind him causing all eyes to veer away as they hid their noses from the noxious fumes. They climbed upon their ride, an old cart riddled with ingrained smells attached to a swaybacked nag well past being any good for glue. Voices raised in alarm were just reaching the gate as the nightly garbage wagon and its hunchbacked helper exited the gates freely.

The simple road that led away from the small side gate was straight and barren of trees for some time. The recent scars of furious battle were still evident on what had once been a verdant plain. Fond memories of watching maypole streamers dancing in the wind broke through the dead night as a lady and her maids danced in the spring breezes of the past. Now the deadened field was only another threat to their continued existence as awash in silver light as it was.

Iruka's first easy breath of the night arrived as the forest was finally above them, hiding them and the lonely cart path curving towards the south. His last view gained through the thickening trunks was of the small gate being opened and closed once more without a single person passing through to pursue them, but warning flames of bursting green stretched through the sky as the troops awoke to begin their hunt elsewhere.

He jumped off the cart at a preset spot, silently wishing the old man only a small bit of wellness before dashing into the dark forest unnoticed. There had been plenty of suffered beatings from the lowly garbage keeper upon his deformed and slow-minded helper, enough that there was truly no love between the two, but Iruka would never wish death upon him.

Sure and silent steps took him further into the depths of the familiar forest leading him straight to a familiar glade near a pond where eerie white flowers only blossomed at night to release their thick and memorable scent. The promised steed was waiting for him with a mouthful of the ghostly blooms between its teeth. Just as Iruka had requested it was smaller, strong and surefooted. A quick look had him thinking it was one of the rare mountain ponies from far north, hardy and brave and trusting to a rider who could hold their reins strongly; something he'd been trained in from early childhood.

A short jump, some soft sounds and shuffling and they were off, not too fast in the dark, but hidden on a deer trail until they reached the eastern edge of the thick trees. The mighty trunks that had surrounded them and kept them hidden began to thin farther and farther apart, giving way to bunches of scrub trees interspersed among a great and clear lit plain. Their muffled hoof beats picked up in speed as the moon offered clarity to their path, and the hardy mount's stride began to eat up the ground below them, bringing them all three closer and closer to freedom and safety.

Lungfuls of the chill air were taken and released with lowering caution as everything fell into place with what Iruka knew was bound to be curious ease. He'd followed the well planned instructions to the letter; trusted in the hooded knight who had met him only twice, and now truly knew he was right to have done so as an oddly crooked and lightning struck tree came into view. It stood atop a low hill, higher than the scrub around it but not by much; enough to be the landmark many made it, but it was not under the dead trunk that Iruka was heading. A lone tree grew nearby to the east but not atop the hill in plain sight; secure in its shadows stood the promised horse and rider. Behind the lone rider, hiding on the other side of the hill would be the soldiers also promised as his escort for a short time, decoys for a longer.

The hooded man, his trusted knight nodded and reined in beside him, his tall steed easily matching the slowing stride of the small pony. "Your new mount is waiting," he pointed to a slim legged mare tossing her head haughtily. "She has the speed you will need tonight. The mountain breed knows how to return home."

Iruka nodded silently and dismounted, taking a small second to check on the sleeping baby. Tiny eyes remained peacefully shut in slumber. He accepted a helping hand in mounting the much taller mare only after a fond pat on the sturdy pony's shoulder in thanks. He wished it a good journey back to its home, wherever that might be. As he settled himself into the padded saddle of his new mount he was aware of many eyes watching him, but was secure in knowing they were all wishing both him and themselves safe journey on this dangerous night. They were off as soon as he found a safe seat and took hold of his reins.

The plains to the east and south of the fortress were long and hilly, but they moon shed enough light to guide their way past well-known landmarks. Twisted trees, burned cottages, and ancient standing stones led them towards a treacherous stretch of hidden cliffs and chalky valleys that led to raucous rivers coming down from the northern mountains. This was dangerous territory that many a traveler had died in. Even though the rivers flowed through, water was scarce. A step taken in the wrong spot had a man falling where no hole had been before. Floods commonly raged through the thin crevasses bringing death to those unfortunate enough not to reach higher ground in time. It was dangerous and the perfect cover. Now they would head south.

Before the turn, a cry was heard and a flaming arrow lit the sky behind them. The hooded knight stayed close to him as the group separated into two in a well-practiced maneuver. Not a single word passed between the two groups before they were gone from each other's sight, hidden by a sudden spike of land. Iruka had no way of knowing if this was part of the original plan or if the pursuing soldiers had known to show up here, it being the best way to rid oneself of pursuers if you dared. Whatever the reason for the divide, the pace quickened as did his heartbeat.

The ride continued at its pace as he crouched low over the saddle and gave the mare as much rein as he could. She followed the swift horse in front of her bravely ignoring the flapping capes of the knights as they readied their swords. Whistling sounds were heard well remembered from the battle a year ago. Two distinct whines then a short pause preceded a third. The lead knight, Iruka's mysterious contact from the castle moved aside on the widening path and motioned for him to come forward.

"We have loyal men stationed to disrupt their codes," he explained hurriedly as a fourth and fifth arrow scream fell from the sky. "But you must go on alone from here. Take the red stone path to the top of the mountain and beyond. Another troop will meet you if they can. Head to the river if not, the mare can take you across if you jump where the old stone bridge was. Do you know the site I speak of?"

"I can get there," Iruka assured him.

The knight nodded and pushed his hood back revealing a young but already scarred face topped by silver hair. "So you'll know me when we meet up again," he explained with a smile. "Good luck." The hood went back up hiding that shining flag of silver once more, and the knight fell back as Iruka was allowed to lead the way.

It was a fast moment before the path opened and the cutoff for the mountain ridge was seen. A shadow began racing beside him, another slim figure on a long legged horse, a good decoy. A short wave of recognition and he was off to the side disappearing between the red boulders, dark black in the moonlight that gave the path its name.

The incline was steep at first but evened out to a challenging but stable grade able to carry him over the small mount. He could see them below, the escort soldiers running in the shadows, their horses taking them farther and farther away. As the path rose higher he could see more, including the soldiers pursuing them. They were not as far behind them as they could hope; mere ominous shadows on stone to him, but true threats to the ones who remained below. In the peace before the oncoming chaos erupted more arrows flew loosing screams and blinding flashes upon the stone valley. Iruka knew he'd been spotted when one was sent towards him only to hit the cliff face at his right. The mare continued on ignoring the swift and sharp sounds as more and more of them headed their way. One finally found him at the apex of their path screaming across his shoulder and causing pain, but it faded quickly as he recognized what plateau his horse had brought him to.

In his concentration he missed seeing the group of soldiers that separated from the main path to follow him up his; Iruka was more focused on the bushy expanse in front of him than the clomping beats bringing them closer. A smart rider tread carefully here if he wished to keep his horse; a hidden swamp began underneath those low and leafy plants, one that many had foundered in before this.

He had been forced down on the ground for some time to lead the mare when the first arrows hit. He winced at her shrill scream but immediately let go to run. As much as he hated leaving a good horse to die, the child next to his heart was more important.

On foot, his knowledge of the swamp's hidden paths was easy to take advantage of, and he found cover behind a grove of larger bushes that would hide his movements from anyone on the other side; and then he ran. The leafy cover kept the arrows away, but the mounted men were still following. As his stride carried him farther over wet and uneven ground he was glad to have found a good pair of boots before this mission that could put up with the abuse he was giving the thick leather soles. He dodged around closely spaced bushes taking care to not touch a branch; hopefully it would only seem that a night breeze had set their delicate leaves in motion and not his sudden passing.

The cover was suddenly gone and Iruka was running into a battle and then through it. Without taking the time to look back he knew someone would continue following, but not who. Too far ahead he could see the planted tree line that hid the last stretch before a steep ravine from sight. A rock tripped him up, but he was trained enough to curl and roll and come right back up. The mounted soldier behind him had almost caught up; he could hear him screaming furious words, definitely not one of his allies. A suspicious trip to the hoof beats and Iruka ducked as the soldier sped past with his sword swinging. He zigzagged around watching the man turn his mount to race at him again, but he was smart and quick, all of his trainers had said so.

The soldier swung again, and Iruka saw that he had more company even as he dodged. He could see another fleetly moving and hooded shadow emerging from the tree-line ahead of him. He was preparing to somehow avoid both of them when he saw the welcoming hand held out. Without a thought and still running he reached out hearing the enemy soldier yell his frustration aloud. A quick moment of wind and pressure passed before two hands grasped at offered arms to help each other in swinging him up behind the rider. Before he settled behind the rider, his hands holding on tightly wherever they could, he realized that he had seen a flash of silver beneath the hood. Iruka took a breath full of thankful night air.

The other soldier was upon them with his sword raised high, but a deft maneuver had his horse falling out from underneath him before he could complete the downward swing. A new soldier broken out from the close by and ongoing skirmish cried loudly watching his friend fall, a third right behind him. The hooded knight jerked his horse around and reached back to urge it forward as fast as it could go with a soft slap to its flank. It seemed they were instantly flying with how fast the wind was now pulling at Iruka's clothes. The two soldiers followed at a thunderous pace, their heavy chargers easily outpaced by the swiftness of the steed the trio rode on.

Iruka took the chance to look behind after checking on the sleeping baby now pressed tightly between two bodies. Not a peep had been heard form the sleeping child and his breath came soft and regular while tied so securely. The drug was truly doing a wondrous job of keeping him asleep in the midst of all the noise and motion that was the boy's rescue. Iruka knew no words could be traded between him and the knight during their furious ride, but a soft squeeze of the man's waist hopefully passed along the thankful and safe feelings that were keeping his heart beating so strongly right then.

The calm moment was soon passed and reality swept back into his ears as a sharp breeze of motion flung the knight's short cloak into Iruka's face and so he moved his head underneath it, breathing deeply of the protective scent of leather and the tang of fresh blood. He hoped none of it was the knight's.

A cry from close behind had him looking back again, the enemy soldiers had pushed their horses too hard and one had tripped. The other was gaining ground with his sword out. Iruka made himself as small as he could; a speck against the knight's back curled around the tiny child and wondering at a triumphant cry from behind even as the horse beneath them moved away at a wide angle. Straight ahead was the ravine, only that short and empty length of air left to cross over. They seemed to hang effortlessly for a second with the moon and stars shining down. They were free, and their steady hoof beats seemed triumphant as the horse took them further and further away.

To Be Continued in Ch.2 – The Morning After and The Naming

A/N: First, I congratulate you on finishing this. I know it was a long and involved read, but it's a specific style I'm going for with this story. So if you decide to continue, and I hope you do, there will be more like this.

This story is a long bit that needed to be written one night after one too many listens of the opening music from the Gladiator Soundtrack. If you're curious, take a listen to all three of the first tracks and then read this again. You should have a better understanding, or at least a better feel for the actiony parts. Please forgive me for any weakness of action, I'm still working on that and adventure writing.

Feel free to point out any mistakes you may have seen as even running eyes over this monstrosity three or four times probably didn't pick them all up. I want to give a humongous thank you to Saelani who was my beta for this story and also Darkauroran who read a bit and slavered for more.

For all those who wonder about the status of my other stories, please do not worry. They are all being worked on, if slowly. I can honestly say that every single posted story has been brought up and added to within the last month. Hopefully these little bits of add and add will add up and new chapters will be posted soon.

As for this one, it's already written so please expect it to be updated regularly as editing and my laziness is the only thing holding it back.

Thank you for reading and I wish you all the best in the fandom!


	2. The Morning After and The Naming

Escape

Chapter 2

The Morning After and The Naming

The child was waking and probably wet. Iruka tugged at the doublet underneath his hands. "We need to stop. He needs attention." He could feel the knight's movements as he nodded in agreement and slowed the horse to a walk.

"Food, sleep, or both? There are several abandoned cottages near here that we can stay at."

"Any place with enough fresh water for all of us." He sighed at the glad prospect of sweet sleep, nerves had kept him awake all last night with desperate plans running through his mind.

It took some time, but the horse was finally stopped underneath the foliage of a wide spread tree. The knight dismounted carefully only to grasp Iruka's hands and tighten his grip around the sweat dampened leather reins. "Stay here until I say it's okay, leave if you have to." He nodded silently and watched as the man left to inspect a small cottage he hadn't seen hidden underneath tree and weedy vines. It was a few nervous minutes later when the knight returned to the open air. He walked over and took the reins from Iruka's chilled hand while offering his own gloved hand as an assist to the boy's dismount. "It's secure, but we'll need to keep quiet. No fire."

Iruka frowned as he slid from the tall horse; the air was chill and only getting colder. The warming adrenaline that had helped so much before had waned long ago, and an entire night without a fire had him worried for his tiny charge. "We need to keep the child warm," he mentioned and saw the knight nod in agreement.

"I have several good blankets and the stable should have some straw. We'll be better inside than out in the open, but I can't allow a fire." He dug into a small saddle pack and pulled out a thick candle stub and flintbox. "That's the only light we have so use it sparingly. Hurry inside out of the breeze, and I'll bring some water." A slim container was untied from behind the saddle and handed over. "There's a small bit of water left in the sack there if you're in need."

Iruka nearly popped the dampened stopper open right then to drink it dry, but his constant thoughts of the baby stopped him. There had been a bright red rash evident on his tiny bottom when he'd changed him before the kidnapping, and a small bit of water might be helpful to ease the cleaning of it. Right now, the child came first. He would wait. Iruka nodded and stepped away from the horse and into the darkened cottage; hearing a strangled sound behind him had him quickly turning in fright, but the knight's hands grabbed his shoulders to turn him away again. He could feel tugging on the knapsack across his back and wondered in fear until he heard a soft chuckle.

"It was a very close escape," was his only explanation before he was freed with a comradely pat on his shoulder as the knight left to care for his horse.

The darkened interior of the cottage was lit only by what little moonlight made it through a single small window and the doorway that Iruka was blocking. A few steps took him into the middle of the room, longer than it was wide. He was able to discern a rough wooden table of good height pushed against the far wall. A few kicks at its legs and top proved it to be of good strength to place his burdens upon without too much fear.

It was with unknowingly shaking hands that he undid the knots of the child's sling and placed the slightly squirming bundle onto the sturdy table top. The small candle was lit and placed a safe distance away from the wakening baby before the knapsack was untied and gave Iruka a fright as everything dropped out unexpectedly to fall on the dirt floor through an uneven slash cut into the cloth.

He immediately recalled the triumphant yell from their last pursuer and almost fell to his knees to cry. He'd been so close to dying so many times tonight, and the child even more before this. Iruka shut his eyes against the threatening tears and focused on his anger. He could feel it frothing up to warm him through again, to once more move him as he needed to. They had tried to kill him; they had tried to kill this innocent child for nothing other than a piece of land, and it wasn't even that nice of a tract. He'd seen much better places set up against the sea with active and bustling ports where birds and cats fought over net loads of fresh fish.

A deep breath brought back his focus. He was here to save the baby that was now deftly doing his best to roll off the table, not rage at the frustration of it all. He laughed weakly and got to work. There hadn't been many supplies available in the nursery, but he had managed to grab a few clean cloths of varying sizes and thickness to use as dirt wipes and diapers. Using the water in the canteen, he wet one thin piece and wiped the child as best he could before placing and pinning another thicker piece over the blazing bottom. He then grabbed the uniquely stoppered skin of milk he had readied from the goats milk they had kept in the nursery, hoping that it hadn't soured yet. Not a single woman had wanted to nurse the child, afraid of what the new lord of the castle would do to them when the order finally came through to kill him. Everyone had taken it as a fact that the child, newborn on the day his honorable parents had been killed, would also die soon.

The little boy was starting to whimper again, warning cries that presaged very loud ones. Iruka grabbed him up and gently rocked side to side before placing the softened leather teat at his mouth feeling oddly happy when the baby grabbed on without a problem and quickly filled himself with the slightly chilled liquid.

"I know it's not the best right now," Iruka found himself whispering in explanation to the curious eyes that looked up at him while the little bow of a mouth was very busy. "But we will make sure to feed you famously when we are at your relative's. They will have someone there all ready to be your mommy, little fellow." He continued to rock back and forth and whisper of the child's fortune filled future until those busy lips released the nipple. The small boy fell into innocent slumber open-mouthed with milky drops clinging to his bottom lip.

Iruka stayed as quiet as he could while laying the baby back on the table in a small nest of blankets and stretched with a quiet groan before looking around to set up a bed for all of them. He was carefully investigating a dark corner when a noise was heard at the doorway. The knight stood there burdened with a broken bucket half full of water, a tight roll of blankets and two large saddlebags slung over his shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade seemed to know we would wind up together; she forced upon me some additional supplies. There's a skin full of milk, fresh this past morning, and a few diapering cloths and such. She also sent a second sleeping draught for later."

Iruka scowled at the idea of another sleeping potion and moved to lay a hand on the child. "He's very weak. I don't think we'll need to worry too much about it. I've been watching how they treat him, sneaking in at night. He's malnourished and small and far too weak to have survived much longer under that treatment." He thought for a moment before taking a second look at the saddlebag. "Did she send anything for his bottom, it looked sore."

The knight left him to explore the contents and placed the bucket near the door. "We'll rest only for a bit. Horse is tied underneath the trees outside since there wasn't any straw in the shed."

"There's a platform and some old straw in the corner." Iruka motioned towards where he'd been exploring when the knight had arrived from his chores.

"Then take the babe and a blanket to wrap yourselves in. We'll only stay here a short time and leave before dawn."

"Will you sleep, too?"

"No, I must keep a watch while you rest. We might be out of their woods, but they know we crossed the ravine and can have men here by dawn." The silver haired knight untied the roll and shook out a wrinkled wool wrap. "Use this; it's kept me plenty warm on the coldest of nights, even in snow."

Iruka nodded and slowly cuddled the child close while getting comfortable on their thin bed. Within moments he was agreeing with the knight, the tightly woven wrap did warm them up very quickly. He closed his eyes and took a breath of baby hair that desperately needed a proper wash. But even as dirty as he was the child smelled sweet to him, and his regular breaths eventually pulled his exhausted rescuer into slumber right along with the precious life he was wrapped around so protectively.

When he woke, it was quickly and with little movement. Iruka's last year of life had taught him some harsh lessons in who you let know where and when you slept. His sleeping situation from earlier had changed and so had the stars outside the small window even though the sky was still night dark. During whatever short time he had been asleep the knight had slid his way onto the bed until Iruka was feeling two heartbeats; beneath his hand, the tiny bird flutters of the child while underneath his ear, the stronger thump of the knight who now had his arms wrapped around them both, protecting even as they all slept.

Iruka smiled softly, but then worried and looked around as best he could. His eyes were immediately drawn to the dim light of a candle left alight on the table illuminating a half emptied bag of provisions that hadn't been there before along with a few unlit tapers stacked on the table. They must have been found by allies which was why the knight had felt safe enough to shut his eyes. Iruka shifted once more to look down at the angelic face curled up and sucking on tiny fists. He wasn't fighting as he let his eyes drift shut again, the adorable image still being seen by his closed eyes, when the knight moved and then spoke.

"You should sleep longer; they took the bait and are after the decoy. My squad has caught up with us."

"I… Thank you," Iruka whispered gratefully. "Thank you, sir knight, so much." To his shame, he felt tears welling up. An ungloved hand rose up and stroked his hair.

"No, thank you, young man. You've given us a gift worth more than any kingdom."

"Iruka," he blurted out softly so as not to wake the child. "My name is Iruka."

The knight laughed low. "So, we finally get to introduce ourselves after all this time, and in the dark of the night. One would think we were thieves of a sort. Kakashi, of the Family Hatake,: he introduced himself with humor in his voice. "You already know I work for Lady Tsunade. Are you from one of the great families? We were made aware that some of the children had been lost in the mire after Orochimaru took power."

"Not so great," Iruka whispered. "My parents claimed the Umino name; my mother was a handmaiden before the attack, my father a knight of Lord Namikaze."

"Well then, Iruka of the Umino family, get some more rest. We have a long day tomorrow, and you will need your wits about you once again."

Iruka obediently closed his eyes and nuzzled the baby. "Thank you again, Sir Hatake."

"Just Kakashi." The hand stroked his head again. "I'm just Kakashi."

He woke next to birdsong and movement as the knight, Kakashi moved away and left them without his warmth. Iruka shivered and peeked around. He could see several knights talking softly by the door, tall and fearsome but respectful as they addressed Kakashi…who was shorter than them? Now that he finally got a chance to see him in the light stripped of his cloak and armor, the man didn't look that much older than Iruka was himself.

Another knight made impatient noises at the door until he was allowed entrance while carrying a small leather bowl full of something that steamed in artful swirls full of heavy and familiar scent. The man, wrapped in a face-covering scarf and wool cap waved happily at Iruka before leaving.

Kakashi looked back and took a long sip of his own small travel cup. "Stay under the covers for as long as you want, Iruka. There's a thin frost and a hard chill in the air this morning. Someone is collecting extra clothes for you to wear."

"The child will be awake soon," Iruka mentioned as he tucked the blanket around. "Are they able to warm some milk for him?"

"It's on the way," Kakashi said and stepped closer flipping up a small bit of the cover and peering at the pink cheeked face still peacefully lax in sleep. He nodded silently to himself and tucked in the corners Iruka couldn't reach. "We'll be riding hard today. We expect to reach the castle past nightfall."

Iruka could only nod in agreement before he once more closed his eyes to doze for a just a bit longer. He woke up again to Kakashi shaking him and the baby making soft mewling sounds. By the light coming in, it didn't seem to be too much later, and there was even still some steam coming off the cup on the table. Kakashi held out two things. "Which do you want first, diaper or bottle?"

With a sigh, he sat up and grabbed the diaper noticing the air wasn't nearly as chill as it had been. The little boy in his arms now had wide-open eyes and waving arms as he was exposed to the room. Iruka once more cleaned him off with a damp rag and began pinning another diaper on when a hand touched his arm. Kakashi stood to his left and pulled down the thick cloth to peer at the bumpy rash he had told him about. A clucking sound from his right had him startled to see another man watching the process.

"Yeah, looks like the rashes my boy would get. The wife put some special lotion on it, but all I have is some medic cream." The man turned to Iruka. "What do you think?"

"I, I don't know anything about babies," Iruka said hurriedly. "But I know you can't always use adult things on them."

"Well there," the kind looking man smiled wide. "You already know a bit, don't you? Pack him dry, and we'll get him to my wife as soon as we can. She'll fix him right up."

Iruka nodded and finished pinning the diaper shut then once more wrapped him tight in the blanket and cuddled him close. "My mother said babies like to be held tight," he talked more to himself than them as he reached for the bottle and smiled. "And they must drink lots of milk and eat good food, not almost spoiled or overly boiled or heavily spiced." He looked to the pile of soiled linen on the bed, and then expectantly at the two knights. "And that they need lots of clean diapering cloths."

Kakashi looked at the only man in his squad to have a child and smiled. "Have fun," he ordered pointing towards the messy pile. The other man just sighed heavily and grabbed the clean corners to carry the stink out by. Both Iruka and Kakashi laughed together hearing the sounds of the other men getting out of his way.

The ride was quiet, the men surrounding the trio on the tall grey horse were watchful of any disturbances. They ran their horses down hills and walked them up, took shortcuts over streams and meandered through some trails that could hardly be called such. The turrets of a very large castle were evident in the darkening eastern sky just as the sun set.

They had stopped a few times to care for the baby who had babbled a bit and begun touching any face that got close to him, mostly Iruka's. Another soldier had gotten the pleasure of washing out a dirty diaper while they all swore the little boy had the makings of a great man if the smells he expelled were anything to go by.

At their final stop as Iruka watched the tiny thing polish off the last of the milk, he wondered what to call him. "He's always been called just 'boy' or 'the child' by his nurse and anyone else who dared talk about him. Was he ever properly named?"

Kakashi looked sadly at the slight boy holding the baby. "He was to be named after his father as Minato the second, of the Family Namikaze. No ceremony was held, but that was the name he was to be given."

"Minato," Iruka whispered down to the drowsy baby in his lap. "It… doesn't really fit him. Lord Minato was such a grand figure, and for this tiny thing to have his name…"

Kakashi stood and waved for his horse. "He'll grow in to it, Iruka." He smiled and helped him up. "He has a lifetime to do so in, now."

"Yes. Yes he does." Iruka accepted the help standing and looked to the twilight darkened sky where the stars were beginning to show through. "We both have time to get used to it." He smiled wide and playfully rocked back and forth on his way over to their drizzle grey mount causing the baby to gasp in laughter. "Little Minato, huh? You're going to grow as tall as the horse, won't you?" He chuckled at the big yawn the baby gave in answer.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Home Safe and The Presentations

* * *

A/N: Congratulations on reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I know this offering wasn't nearly as challenging to get through as the first chapter, but I did my best. I'd like to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS!! You guys are great and I love you, I'm just hideous at review replies.

And again, a big thank you to the most fearsome Saelani for her grammar skills as my beta and Darkauroran for her pushings and pleadings and snugglings. May you both enjoy reading the final product as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	3. Waiting

Escape

Chapter 3

Waiting

* * *

Lady Tsunade found herself in a vicious mood. Her slippered feet continuously strode as loudly as their soft soles allowed over the ancient stone hallways of her home. Heavily embroidered skirts whispered against the floor, the walls, everything their thread weighted lengths could reach as she strode around without her usual care. The troublesome sands of her guardian's timepiece were moving torturously slow, and her mind could hold no peace to ease itself by. The final messenger had snuck in with the dawn's first light with information; the Hatake brat and his squad had been seen with an extra rider, had possibly succeeded, were maybe racing their way towards at that very moment. It had now been an entire day without news for the sun was fully set and the stars shone grim in her golden eyes. She once more paused in her fretful movements to glare at the slowly leaking hourglass and the darkened sky showing through the window beyond it.

Tumultuous thoughts of only the worst visions were her only companions as she continued her sweeping walk throughout the darkened castle. Her ladies in waiting had been sent to their padded beds, safe for one more night to wake fresh in the morning. Only one remained awake to observe her troubled passing through the open door of the ladies solar. She too waited for word from the missing squad, but her worries took themselves out in constant yet small movements; on the cloth being mended with careful stitches, on her low murmuring voice singing disjointed songs and her careful rocking of the small cradle where her tiny child slept in quiet peace.

"I am in awe of your composure," Lady Tsunade stopped in the doorway to say. Her lady in waiting merely looked up and smiled in utter calm. "My husband's commander is a fine child. I have faith in him, faith that he has done everything possible to see that they all come home to us safely."

"Safety I commonly see Hatake achieving, he and my lords stayed up late many nights planning this. Timely, though, timeliness is an ability that boy has not yet learned." Her confidant smiled in quiet agreement as the hushed whispers they spoke in betrayed Tsunade's fondness for the young knight.

She was off once more, swirling skirts and activity loosened blond hair through hallways and down carpeted stairs until hurried steps finally took her to the main hall bedecked in the bright colors of the castle's denizens; lords, knights and guardian protectors of the northern ranges of the Kingdom of Fire. Below the straight hanging banners were trestle tables full of quietly muttering soldiers wearing many of those same colors; strong men waiting to hear of their absent friends. At the far end of the room was the raised dais where both her husband and her guardian sat conversing quietly until they saw her standing still in her observations. The entire room hushed as the men noticed her presence and attempted to stand in respect. Her hastily waved hand and feral glare had the lounging knights sitting back down with chastised looks. She clenched and unclenched her fists gaining composure before taking quick steps toward the two most important men in her life. She closed the space between them and curtsied shortly. "Lord Sarutobi," she ground out in as polite a tone as her fears could offer to the lord of the castle ignoring the questioning eyes of her husband sitting nearby. "Has there been word, yet?"

Her husband, Jiraiya, moved aside on the bench he commonly sat on when conversing with her guardian and patted invitingly upon the cushion beside him. "You should wait with us in here, Tsunade. We are truly just expecting them now."

Lord Sarutobi nodded in agreement as he took a few puffs from his ever present pipe. "Our sharpest eyes are watching for any signs but knowing Hatake, he'll be in the hall before we hear a sound. Rest your fears and your legs, child."

Tsunade nodded absently and walked away to stare into the warmth of a nearby fireplace ignoring the offered seat beside her husband. In a flurry of skirts and sudden activity, she grabbed a large chair and began dragging it closer to the warmth without a thought to the many knights that stood to assist her. She then grabbed a cushion and a slim sheaf of papers hidden on the mantel, a few quickly done sketches of a tiny babe in blankets.

She sat there lost in her musings until a hue was raised from the wall and a small page came running in. "A squad of six has been sighted, sire," he yelled breathlessly. "On Duty says they fly no flag of recognition but wear common leathers. They ride dark mounts but for a drizzle grey surrounded by the others." He smiled wide as the hall erupted in cheers at his news.

Sarutobi nodded in recognition of the horse colors; the position of Kakashi's familiar grey animal was their flag of victory for the knight would be leading or not even returning had the mission failed. "Light no fires but a torch at the side gate. Have them seen to in the garrison away from civilian eyes." The squire panted breathlessly as he nodded and ran back out with orders to be shared. Tsunade stood amidst the tumult of joyous noise and began walking out of the hall with sudden, masking calm so different from her earlier temper.

"Daughter," Sarutobi asked with humor in his voice. "Where are you going?"

"They may need healing," she replied tartly. "I shall bring my herbs to the guard hall and care for them there." She didn't see his approving nod so anxious was she to lay protecting arms around her new baby boy.

Jiraiya sighed with love and exasperation as his eyes followed the shapely swing of his lady wife's hips. If her wishes had been realized weeks ago, she would have been among the soldiers involved in the rescue, but instead she was kept at home like any proper lady and he well knew how much she resented that fact. She had been raised by Sarutobi in an unlikely manner, being given a knightly schooling in arts and languages until she focused upon healing and doctoring techniques which she had uncommonly excelled at for as fine a lady as she was.

He loved her ability to pursue and accomplish tasks no normal female would even dare to ponder, and he adored how she so easily passed along her strength. Her ladies in waiting were carefully chosen for their own fulfilling and uncommon abilities; a shepherds daughter with a clear and beautiful voice whose strength now lay in composing grand hymns of amazing instrumental complexity or a small and thin child she had cleverly stolen from another lady while at court for no reason other than the girl had clever hands. Under his wife's careful guidance they all bloomed into great women, true helpmeets and wives to those they found worthy of their regard. Even her latest addition, a young girl of noble birth from the other side of the sea was growing well and following in his wife's wake as an apprentice to her healing treatments. Small and capable Shizune was as close as a daughter as Jiraiya felt he would ever come to.

As he sat and thought fondly of the young adopted apprentice, Jiraiya's mind turned as it ever did to his own student and the fruitful marriage the young man had experienced for such a short but blessed time. He inevitably turned to dwelling on his own lack of an heir. It was unfortunate that his and Tsunade's long marriage had never resulted in a child of their own, and he knew she easily saw the baby as a nephew now, possibly even a grandchild since she would have none of her own. With Kushina's gracious and plentiful blessings, Tsunade had already planned to lovingly dote on the small babe as his written godparent, but was now determined to raise him right and in a way that would honor his deceased parents. The boy, the child of his own student, would now have four loving parents to watch over him, two from the heavens and two here on the earth beside him.

A short prayer asking for forgiveness ran through Jiraiya's mind apologizing to Minato and Kushina for the time they waited to free their son, but he was now finally soon to be in their arms. They could do nothing now but wait for him to be presented by the victorious squad. Kakashi would see to his squad's health as any proper commander should before he would arrive within the hall. They would only be in the way if the men in the hall filled the hallways yelling for news as his heart wanted to, but he was a knight of the realm, and patience had been one of the things he had sworn to in his vows. They already knew of the mission's success so it was only the details they required now. Jiraiya settled himself comfortably on the bench beside Lord Sarutobi and resumed his own anxious but still wait.

* * *

A/N: Thanks fior being so patient for this bit. RL has got me down, but I'm up and fightign back! It's back to the long sentences and many breaths, repeated readings for udnerstanding that I sometimes adore. Teh next installment willbe longer, but I hope you, my readers enjoyed this small pause in the story.


	4. Home Safe and The Presentations

Escape

Chapter 4

Home Safe and The Presentations

Imposing walls of cut grey stone towered over the small party as they traveled the width of the fortress toward a small outcropping. A single soldier stood alert beside the opened gate with the blade of his spear shining cruelly in the light of hidden torches. Even though careful eyes were watching him, the man moved not a whit as the powerful knights on their horses passed within a hairsbreadth of his solemn face. The small gate shut with a softened clang as the last tightly braided tail safely passed into a small cobbled courtyard where more guards stood with spears held tight and their eyes observing all.

No movement was observed from the men until Kakashi raised a closed fist and dropped it, ordering the dismount with that simple gesture. Men came forward to take the knights' mounts; and even though Kakashi verified they were friends, Iruka couldn't help the glares he directed their way. After only a mere year of living under Orochimaru's rule; distrust had been scarred into him deeply to just take a deep breath and not view everyone with suspicion. He had been charged with protecting little Minato, and in his eyes that charge did not end just because they were in a different fortress. Iruka instinctively curled around the baby a bit more, hiding the mound of blankets from prying eyes.

The squad dismounted and handed their horses over to be led away before they took up guard positions around Kakashi and Iruka, still sitting tall in their saddle. It eased Iruka's thoughts to see them standing ready with hands near their swords. Kakashi helped him down and then escorted him into the guard hall, all the while surrounded by his men. It was a strong reminder that this wasn't Orochimaru's home, and these people wanted the child he held tight. They would protect him with everything they had, exactly the same as they had done rescuing him. Iruka was relaxing with every step forward and even grinned up at a soldier. The strong clasp on his shoulder as he passed from underneath the starry sky and into an unknown interior refreshed his strength. He straightened his shoulders as well as he could with his weighty burden. Finally, surrounded by their powerful rescuers; he and his tiny charge were safe.

Once inside, a strong hand rested on his shoulder and directed him to the left, further down a hallway. "We'll have you stay in my quarters for now," Iruka heard Kakashi speak calmly. "The less exposure, the better, until we're ready to defend."

Iruka held his questions in and only nodded. He made sure to remember the route they took as they moved along, only to stop in his tracks when he saw a busty female standing near a door with her bright eyes trained directly on them, a large packed basket in her hands.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi greeted her familiarly. "It seems you knew my mind well enough to meet us properly."

"Stuff your mouth, brat," she bit out and stared hard. "I changed your dirty clothes; I know how you think." Her face softened with a smile as she looked at Iruka and the wrapping covered child slung across his chest. "I knew the journey would be harsh, and wish to check the babe before I present him to my father and my husband. I'm sure he needs clean clothes and a proper washing by now, yes?" She opened the door imperiously and pointed. "Inside."

"Lady Tsunade can be harsh in her speech, but she's actually very kind," Kakashi informed Iruka helpfully as they entered the candle-lit room.

"I know. She and my mother had tea once." The boy smiled wide as he turned to face her.

"Did we?" Tsunade asked as she followed them in. "I haven't sat down for a decent tea and chat for some time. Who is she?"

"Nyoko, of the Umino family, Lady Tsunade. She was third handmaiden for Lady Kushina." Iruka avoided her eyes as he answered and watched Kakashi step away and begin to remove a few pieces of hidden armor and his hood.

Silence reigned for a short time, interrupted only by the sounds of Tsunade's basket being unpacked. Several small crocks of unguent and a fancily blown glass bottle full of milk were placed on a small table. "I remember her," Tsunade finally said. "She had a way with children. Thankfully it seems her own child has inherited her love."

Iruka turned and kept his face calm even as he heard the heartbreak in the lady's voice. She looked at him with sadness and understanding and then at his burden in concern. "May I see him?" She finally asked.

He nodded and lifted the thin blanket that had been protecting Minato's face from the cold air to reveal scrunching brows and a wiggling nose. "He's just now waking up."

He felt hands begin working the knot at his shoulder and held the baby in his arms so he wouldn't fall. Kakashi was eventually forced to use a knife to slice the leather, and Iruka almost laughed at the anxious look on Lady Tsunade's face as the blade flashed above the child. Finally, he was free of the straps and held out his bundle to the woman he knew would now be the little boy's mother. She took him in slightly trembling arms and let the remains of the sling drop to the ground. Slowly, she again folded back the light blanket and gasped in adoration as tiny eyes cracked open. She moved past both the young men and placed the baby on the bed to unwrap him further, suddenly all business and efficient motion.

It took a few moments of bated silence for her to complete the process and leave the child covered by only the thin wrapping Iruka had first placed around him thinking it would be the softest on his skin. Tsunade clucked and whispered to the waking boy as she placed a hand on his torso and turned to order Kakashi around.

"Fresh water, now."

"We took as best care as we could," Iruka mentioned softly. "But I wasn't able to find many supplies in the nursery."

"He's underweight and underdeveloped for how old he is known to be," Lady Tsunade began speaking in soft tones while running her fingers over thin limbs. "I was given spy reports on his treatment, but didn't want to believe them. Thank the heavens I prepared for the worst."

She moved to the table and returned to Minato with a thick and soft looking cloth. Iruka almost panicked as she began unpinning the wet diaper. "He has a red bottom," he announced nervously. "It was just a bit of red when I first changed him at the fortress and it got much worse. I tried to clean him with water, but…"

Her shoulders stiffened and Tsunade straightened to look directly at Iruka. "He is not in the best of health; his little bottom is covered by a hideous damp rash, but your actions brought him here where he will heal in safety." She placed a hand on his shoulder and drew him into a short hug. "Thank you, so very much, now bring me the red jar from the table and more cloths. It is a remedy for just this type of rash."

She was merrily chattering at the baby as Iruka watched her slather on the thick cream and pin him up tight. She then rewrapped him in a fresh blanket and tossed the soiled ones to the floor. Little Minato was watching all the goings-on very seriously until she started making funny faces. This caused everyone to laugh, even Kakashi who had just returned to the room with a pitcher of water nestled in a wide bowl.

"I had them warm some water for washing, if you'd like," he offered as an apology for the wait placing the basin on the floor.

Tsunade nodded and placed a careful finger on Minato's nose. "He does smell ripe, doesn't he," she admonished the little baby in a silly voice. "Why don't you take the boy and report to my father and husband in the main hall. Send one of my women to assist me with the child. We will have vacated your quarters by the time you return."

Iruka easily heard the dismissal in her voice, but the underlying happiness still had him grinning as she continued to play with tiny and grasping fingers. He felt secure leaving them together; Lady Tsunade would protect the boy with much more fierceness than he was capable of in his exhausted state.

Kakashi nodded and jerked his head towards the door in a silent order to exit. Iruka followed as he led them out and back into the dimly lit hallway where two men in embroidered doublets stood on guard. They nodded to the eminent knight and looked curiously at Iruka as he followed the taller boy.

He did his best to continue memorizing their movements through the castle, but Iruka finally admitted himself well and truly lost by the time Kakashi opened a slim door and led them into a prettily draped room full of light. Two women sat near each other with a basket of thread between them, both working on either end of a tapestry hung on a tall frame. One, with dark hair coiled at her nape, looked up and smiled eagerly.

"How may we be of assistance, Sir Kakashi?"

"Lady Tsunade requires your presence in my quarters," Kakashi informed her quickly. "Also, your husband is returned safely." He nodded in quick farewell and dragged Iruka out of the room filled with the sound of a happy squeal.

The next room he was dragged into was much larger and had colorful flags hanging from its high ceiling. Two regal looking men were sitting on a dais talking quietly while a few soldiers played card games nearby. Everyone looked up when they entered. Iruka's nervousness grew as he was paraded before the well-dressed men while still wearing the oversized castoffs the squad had given him earlier in the day. The clean smell of herbs scattered around the floor also allowed him to easily smell the clinging stench from the garbage cart he'd worked in for the last few months. His face was red with embarrassment as Kakashi pulled him forward for an introduction. He almost didn't hear the names of the two seated men, but when his tired mind finally understood who he stood before he looked up and gasped.

Before him sat the King's Duke, the man who had given Lord Minato his seat in the fortress, Lord Sarutobi of Konoha. Beside him sat a tall, white haired man with a not-so-serious glare on his face. Iruka assumed he must be Lord Jiraiya, the man that should have taken over when Lord Minato had been murdered. Kakashi greeted them and verified their ranks.

"The plan went well," he explained in brief report. "We lost three men out of the fourth squad, but our goal was achieved. Your lady wife tends to him right now," Kakashi said with a nod to Jiraiya. He moved aside and pulled the still gaping Iruka forward. "This young boy was my contact in the town and the one who completed the first, most delicate steps. His assistance was pivotal to the mission, and his care for the goal was unmatched until Lady Tsunade took over. I present to you Iruka of the Umino family."

Kakashi bowed low and pushed him forward. Iruka quickly remembered his manners and did the same, the training his mother had drilled in to him showed in his deft movements. Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow and nodded agreeably.

"As Sir Kakashi has said, your assistance was invaluable. I do recall your family name; your father was a knight, wasn't he?"

"Y-yes," Iruka's words tripped over his tongue as he answered. "The second of his family to be so, my lord."

"Then he will be pleased when you follow in his footsteps, young man. In reward for your service, I would be pleased to offer you a spot in our garrison here. There are several knights of excellent standing who are in need of quick and brave squires." The elderly lord stood and stepped forward to take hold of Iruka's chin and lift his eyes from the floor. "Will you accept, young Iruka of the Umino family? Will you be the third of your line to carry your spurs?"

Iruka stared in awe at the kind and questioning eyes. He then began nodding quickly as his new liege released his chin. "Oh, yes sir, please. I would love to have a position in your garrison. My father had found me a knight to squire to before, but then the attack happened and it's the only thing I could ever have asked for," he babbled in near disbelief.

Early on, when Kakashi had first contacted him, he had resolved to not worry about his future and only the child's. This was beyond any imagined dream and he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. It was most embarrassing to have Lord Sarutobi, Fire Country's Northern Duke himself, wipe your face in front of other much braver men. Iruka felt loving comfort in those movements and worked hard to swallow a sob of happiness.

"Kakashi, your charge is more than tired," Jiraiya mentioned, stepping down from the dais to clasp the older boy's shoulder. "Care for him tonight, and we'll place him within the household tomorrow. The both of you need rest and then to break your fast with us come the morning. See to your health and the boy's. Your mission is complete and well done."

The silver haired knight nodded and once more began dragging Iruka around; who, knowing that it would end in peaceful sleep, chose not to argue at the rushed movements. The relief of having arrived once more at Kakashi's rooms had him ignoring the absence of little Minato, nor was he fazed at the actions of his friendly knight when Kakashi started stripping his outer clothes from him. It wasn't until the slight chill in the room woke his exposing body that he jumped.

"Ah, you're actually awake," Kakashi poked fun. "You'll stay here with me tonight. And while you may be amiable to remaining clothed, I've never appreciated the dubious comfort of sleeping in traveling leathers and thought that neither would your sleepy self." He pointed to a bucket in the corner and then to the table where a small meal sat. "Wash up, feed yourself, and lay down. I'll find clean items for you to wear in the meantime."

He left Iruka to himself and was pleased to see the brunette boy looking fresher when he turned back from his clothes chest set against the far wall of the small room. He watched as the boy took a deep drink from one of the tankards that had been delivered along with the food before tossing the thin nightwear onto Iruka's lap and taking a deep drink himself. The fact that it was a good, strong wine didn't register until he heard an odd sound coming from his young charge. Kakashi swore loudly at the boy's reddening face and fuzzy expression.

Wide brown eyes failed to focus as he stood Iruka up. "You probably shouldn't have drunk that," Kakashi said with concern. "Have you tasted strong spirits before this?"

"Wine?" Iruka asked with a smile as he swayed a bit even with Kakashi's steadying hands on his shoulder. "I don't drink wine; garbage boys don't get wine, but I swiped some milk once." He confessed as he was led backwards until his knees hit an edge and he fell. Iruka was muzzily confused to find himself suddenly on a bed and tried to turn over to inspect it.

"It's a real mattress, Kakashi," he said to the knight in wonder. "I haven't slept on one of these in a long, long time. They even took my favorite blanket, the one my mother made." He looked up with tearing eyes. "I found it in the garbage pit," he complained. "It had blood all over it." He began to cry with large sobs. "It was wrapped around a little girl. They threw her away once she was dead, just like that. They were going to do the same to the baby, Kakashi. I heard it!"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the slight and shaking frame and held on tight. When he'd first spotted the raggedly dressed but familiar boy in the foul pens, he'd felt as if the ghost of his former teacher had turned his head himself. The feeling he had chosen the perfect person to help them stayed with him even then as he held the young boy in his arms. Iruka was the one person who had known and cared the baby was going to die, and his assistance was a necessity. Kakashi had been aware of the risks and so had never given his name or asked for the boy's. If Iruka had failed and been captured by Orochimaru, he would have died without being able to name his accomplices. Even as young as he was, only seventeen, Kakashi knew that this even younger boy in his arms had just committed acts of bravery that grown men he had trained with would have plead out of.

He swore to himself to help him, to help Iruka who had been forgotten when those still loyal had left the fortress. He would be a proper knight who would respect his squire's kind heart and guide him to be strong. He would help him grow and become an even stronger man, maybe help him win a title and some land. Lord Sarutobi would see he had a chance at making his own fortune, but Kakashi was going to make sure he would end up with one. He would try his best to make up for all the sadness that this brave boy had seen when he had been subjected to horrors of the worst kind.

Kakashi laid Iruka down on his bed and covered him with a sheet as soon as the sobs turned to snores. He went back to his own food, amazed at how strongly the wine affected even him after a few more drinks. A clumsy wipe with a wet rag and his own set of nightwear was tied shut. He climbed onto the bed beside his slumbering charge, and took a few moments to settle himself comfortably before laughing when Iruka decided he was having none of the careful bed sharing. With carefree and unconscious abandon, he flopped himself over the older boy. Kakashi was just drunk and comfortable enough to not care, as he once more made sure the blanket was covering them both before he finally allowed true slumber to catch him fully.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5 – A New Life and A Load of Trouble

A/N: Wow, on to the last bit after this… and I appreciate that you've been so patiently waiting. Thank you. Life is throwing rotten lemons at me, and therefore I am unable to make lemonade, but I am being given a prime source for very good compost.

Sad to tell you, there's only two bits after this one. I'll set them up in the queue of things I need to finish editing and post. You all deserve it :D


	5. A New Life and A Load of Trouble

**Escape**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Life and A Load of Trouble**

Sleep had come quickly to Iruka that first night in the castle. He couldn't remember how he got into the small bed he woke up in much less how he had managed to wake up sprawled over the bed's owner, kind Kakashi who had shared his quarters for two more nights before a pallet had been made in the page's room. The next few nights after his temporary assignment to the household in general were near sleepless as Iruka adjusted once more. The sounds of the boys sleeping around him and the late hours the nobles sometimes kept played havoc with his ability to keep to a restful routine. Being the new boy, he was given the task of staying up late to serve the nobles more often than not, but he was still required to wake early for cleaning duty and then serving at the breakfast table.

As the weeks passed he'd also been given the occasional pleasure of shadowing Lady Tsunade, and she happily allowed him to keep the baby occupied during these times. Little Minato was filling out, growing sassy and happy with regular feedings and loving treatment. The tiny boy had even begun strengthening his muscles by already getting onto all fours and trying to crawl. Iruka also enjoyed being called on to help Minato's wet nurse. She was a noble lady, the wife of the kind knight in Kakashi's squad and already feeding a little one of her own. She would have Iruka help her carry both babes in their baskets down to the training grounds so they could all watch her husband and his squad during their daily maneuvers.

Having made fast friends with Kakashi and his squad despite their difference in ages, Iruka was constantly being invited to dine with the garrison. They would make sure to leave him a spot at their table, and several of the men, including the husband of Minato's wet nurse would cuff him like a comrade in arms. It was always a much better meal instead of the hastily finished plateful in the kitchen while the cooks watched all of the young boys with careful eyes and quick spoons that really hurt when you reached for a pastry you weren't supposed to have.

He was slowly being introduced to the other squads including the one that claimed the table nearest to Kakashi's when they were home. It was led by a slim knight named Genma who was always chewing on thin bits of wood. Iruka had gained some fame with the odd knight when he'd presented him with fresh sticks he'd cut while foraging in the woods for Lady Tsunade's herbs. She had told him about the healing properties of a certain tree's bark when she also mentioned that the wood also tasted nice for chewing and was useful as tooth cleaning sticks.

The entire garrison had laughed as Genma immediately began chewing one of his presents and then asked the table if his breath now smelled much better. He'd finally been forced to test it out on the naïve gift giver when several of his own knights had pushed him away or thrown food at him. The young page had been effortlessly lifted and swung around before Genma soundly kissed him on his mouth. The entire room had erupted in laughter when Iruka gave Genma the only answer he could, he fell down on the ground in complete shock. As silent as he was, the horror showing on his face was enough to warrant a rescue by Kakashi in the form of a bowl of soup poured over his fellow knight's head. Iruka had then stayed away from the constantly joking man for a time after that, but had been wheedled into laughing along with the crazy and perverted tales that Genma kept telling him and everybody seated close enough to listen. He was thought of as an odd if perverted friend after that.

Life had begun passing happily and quickly for Iruka, so it was with a troubled frown that he entered the main hall one afternoon after being personally summoned by Lord Sarutobi himself. He cleared his face of any emotion upon seeing the men he'd be standing in front of. Lord Sarutobi was there, of course, along with Lord Jiraiya. All five leaders of the garrison squads he'd met were also in attendance, easily and familiarly standing together while they all watched him walk forward, but there was one man, a sixth knight standing by the dais that he didn't know.

He was very tall, and easily recognized as a squad leader just by his bearing if you didn't look at the fiery coat of arms embroidered into his doublet and somehow also ignored the dark sword at his hip. Proper protocol only offered Iruka a quick glimpse of the man's face as he drew closer. His eyes stayed trained on Lord Sarutobi as he bowed, but he was able to see that the man had some scars across his cheek; a tangle of fleshy colors that no normal face would have had.

"I promised you a position in my household as reward for your services," Lord Sarutobi began. "In the weeks you have been with us you have exceeded at your tasks and proven yourself worthy of any of my great knights. Though there were some specific requests in regards to your future, I have chosen the knight I deem the most suited to your training." He waved the scarred man forward. "This is Raidou of the Namiashi family," he introduced him. "He is the leader of our sixth squad recently returned from actions in the south. He is in need of an able and smart squire to attend him." Lord Sarutobi paused and stood to take a few steps toward the silent boy and his brown eyes so full of wonder and disbelief.

"Of course, if you would rather remain with the house, I would understand. The chamberlain has spoken highly of your skills in both writing and mathematics. A position within the walls as one of our guarded clerks may also suit your temperament, young man." Lord Sarutobi withheld a laugh at the fear and sudden action the boy jumped to at the thought of not choosing the position of squire.

"Oh, no, my lord, no. I would be most pleased, extremely pleased to accept Sir Raidou's charge. I wasn't expecting any offers until I was fourteen. My father always said I had to wait until I was older, and I've only passed half a year since my twelfth birthday. No, sir, I would love to be a squire! It- It would be an honor!" Iruka shut his mouth at the chuckles that finally broke forth from the audience and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Then a squire you shall be," Sarutobi announced heartily and patted his shoulder. "Sir Raidou, come and present your new boy with his colors."

The evening after the presentation descended into drinking and feasting in the garrison hall as the many soldiers now familiar with Iruka and his brave history celebrated his new status. Sir Raidou, or just plain Raidou as he preferred to be called away from the royal court, had first introduced him to his squad and then solemnly told him the bad news after a few well-filled tankards.

"We've only you and two others as squires between us all, Iruka," he'd frowned during his tipsy explanation. "So many young men have thought to meet our standards, but are scared off by the work. You'll meet them come the morning as we allowed them a rare evening of privacy."

"They're probably off scaring the chickens again," one drunken soldier yelled with laughter. "Those two boys are a demon pair, Namiashi; demons, I tell you!"

"I'm hoping you can be a good influence on them, young Iruka," Raidou said mournfully into his tankard. "They need a calming role model, a strong hearted friend to keep them out of trouble."

Iruka was starting to look very troubled as he wondered about what was expected of him in regards to these two new peers he'd never met before. He didn't think any boys that were already squires would look kindly at him since he'd just received his colors. He could only hope they were decent enough to allow him a time to adjust to his new life before causing inevitable sounding problems.

He was sitting quietly and looking pensively at the floor near Raidou when Kakashi came and joined him. He looked up to see the familiarly smiling face and returned it with a grin of his own, forced as it was.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Kakashi assured him. "Boys younger than you have made amazing knights, if I don't say so myself. You're going to be a good squire."

Iruka watched his knightly friend lean against the wall beside him and couldn't help but feel his heart lighten. He resolved not to worry until tomorrow when he actually met the other squires, and even if they were demons just like the other soldier had said, he would do his best to make friends.

They were worse than he'd expected. Within the first two weeks of his new position he had found his new bed, the first real mattress meant only for him to sleep in destroyed, his clothes left overnight in buckets full of refuse water, and his food always delivered cold unless he personally took it from the cook's hand. The two older boys also tripped him constantly, snickered at whispered jokes behind their hands whenever he was around and generally made his life hell unless he was anywhere near Raidou. He saw his hand as forced into retaliation after the third night of cleaning garbage out from between his blankets before he could sleep in his now permanently musty and old smelling new mattress. Izumo and Kotetsu were going to learn that he, who had already faced so much in his short life, was determined to either be their friend or their worst nightmare.

The entire garrison watched with badly hidden humor as the war between the boys began.

After two more eventful weeks, they all gave in. Izumo and Kotetsu made peace by bringing in three dinners, warm and filling; they calmly sat beside him to quietly eat. And right there during their first peaceful meal in some time, regardless of Iruka's ink stained face, Kotetsu's oddly shorn hair and Izumo's lasting scent of rotten eggs, they became fast friends.

Life at the castle was once more peaceful, and being a squire was everything he'd ever been told. Iruka woke early only to fall exhausted into bed late at night, not unlike his page duties but so much more fulfilling. The knights were training them in the care of weapons, horses and all the peripherals that were so important to their lives. They weren't being given any training in swordsmanship yet, but Iruka was able to proudly walk around with a small dagger that Kakashi had given to him over yuletide. Izumo and Kotetsu had begged and pleaded and made general nuisances of themselves until the knights of their squad gave in and found some for them, too.

So the boys began their weapons training in knife fighting, quick stabs and slashes that some of the older knights looked down on, but Lord Sarutobi himself had approved. He confided to the boys that any training that could save your life was good training as he showed them the slim blade that never left his person. With their liege's blessing they made a target on the far wall of the training grounds, but it wasn't until Kakashi stepped in to show them proper throwing techniques that the boys became truly dangerous to people and things other than themselves and their often bandaged fingers.

The Ladies of the castle were all properly impressed with their skills and the shiny blades stuck behind their belts as the three strode around importantly. Iruka was still often called on to assist Lady Tsunade with the ever growing Minato and enjoyed the new level of safety he was able to provide them during picnics and dinners when there were strangers in the castle. A tense undercurrent had been growing as time marched on inexorably, and not even the lowest kitchen servant could ignore the feeling that signaled a close end to their peaceful times. They all waited for Orochimaru's inevitable counter-attack, and when it finally did arrive, Iruka had only a short time to act.

Threatening letters had been received from the man who now styled himself the true Lord of the lands, even claiming Lord Sarutobi's place at court. Lord Sarutobi himself had no choice but to contact his allies in an attempt to unsettle the furthering of Orochimaru's so far successful coup. A strong guard was placed with little Minato at all times, and the unknown future was discussed only in hushed tones.

Iruka was resting in a shadowed garden, enjoying a rare private moment when he heard men talking one afternoon. He listened to their hurried speech for some time without realizing until certain words rang in his sleep dampened thoughts. He froze stiff once the realization was clear as to the plans they were speaking of. As soon as he was sure they had left to carry out their scheme he calmly stood and formed his own quick plan. He needed to progress with a clear head about him, he had to speak to Lord Sarutobi or the garrison, and he knew it would be easiest to start with the garrison and whichever squad leader he came upon first, hopefully Kakashi who he knew was most commonly found in the training arena.

He raced through the mostly empty hallways with his eyes wide and his feet prepared to evade. There were always people about clearing rushes or dust, refilling oil lamps and replacing hangings. Thankfully the servants were used to seeing squires run about as if they were late for important duties, which they oftentimes were. The occasional few yelled a greeting at his hurried passing or stepped out of his way if they saw him first.

The interior walls changed color as he entered the garrison halls, built at a different time from the original fortress from different rock. The sunlight hung differently in here, thicker but with deeper shade it seemed urging him on with its intensity. Not a single servant was around to deter his urgent errand as he headed through the eating area and through the hallways lined with doors. A sound stopped him in front of a familiar door and his heart leapt with hope as he realized that the sixth squad msut have returned early from their long patrol.

He threw the large door open in excitement, not realizing his own developing strength as the thick wood swung wide. The sights inside had him reeling backwards and watching in shock as the door bounced and slammed itself shut. He was nervously reaching to knock when it was pulled open and a hastily dressed Raidou stepped outside. Iruka's mind was running so fast that he began blurting out the first words that tripped off his tongue in his embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to, but I had to talk to you, and my dad told me about the soldier's way, but I really needed to talk to you, and…"

Raidou shushed him quickly recognizing the urgency in his squire's tone. "It's not something we run around talking about, and not something eyes as young as you should have been seeing. But, what's done is done. What did you need?"

Iruka looked at the closed door behind Raidou and bit his lip. "We need to talk in private, sir." He watched as the knight considered him for a second then nodded and reentered his room. "Come in then, this is as safe a place to talk as any nowadays." Iruka did so, desperately keeping his eyes off of Genma still lying on the bed while his clothes were scattered about the small room.

When he saw Iruka enter he swore while tossing a sheet over himself and glared. "I didn't think you'd be inviting the boy," he questioned his friend. "Don't you think he's a little young?"

"Hush," he was admonished quickly as Raidou pushed Iruka towards a chair and sat down on some free space on the otherwise occupied bed. "Tell me what's going on."

"I heard men," the boy explained with his red face turned towards the wall. "I heard men talking in the garden about Lady Isshin's movements and how to poison her. They didn't say the name, but that it was a long acting poison, that it would carry over to Minato since she was feeding him. They called him a monster, but I don't know why." Iruka straightened his shoulders and looked directly at the two men with fierce eyes. "They were also talking about other plans to kill him, things that hadn't worked," he said almost accusatorily.

He watched both men consider his words with carefully guarded expressions. Raidou was the first to speak. "Did they say when," he questioned smoothly.

"The one man ordered the other to put it into tonight's soup."

Genma stood without a care for the boy's eyes and started dressing. "Kakashi's squad has been working with these plots against the child," he mentioned while tying his braies and grabbing his shift from the floor. "I'll bring him." He didn't bother with shoes or doublet, but walked out as he was.

Raidou sighed in exasperation then turned back to Iruka. "You're sure you heard this right," he questioned. When Iruka nodded, he only sighed again and leaned back. "They won't stop until he's dead, will they?" He took a serious look at his squire. "I know you love the boy, but he is trouble to keep. Orochimaru seems to have turned the minds of the flimsy court nobles. They see him as a demon, or spawn of a demon. That's why they want to kill him. They think that the child has cast some curse on Sarutobi that will not let him give his mark of approval to Orochimaru's possession of the northern lands, the ones he stole from Lord Minato."

Iruka nodded solemnly. He knew the bare bones of the story, but Raidou seemed willing to tell him details that were not always allowed a 'child'; he kept quiet so as not to disturb the older knight's thoughts and words.

"When Minato married lady Kushina he ignored many long seated traditions and prejudices. She was a noble lady from a kingdom far to the east and north of us, a much colder place. The Fire kingdom had been at war with them for the longest time, and for reasons strewn with idiocy. They worship different gods over there, Iruka, and so everyone saw them as demon loving heathens."

"But Lord Minato married her. He was in love with her, I saw it!" Iruka protested.

Raidou nodded in agreement. "He was sent to her kingdom as an ambassador when they were younger and peace was being hinted at; that daring man offered himself up as a willing sacrifice to ease the path of alliance between our lands, anything as long as he got to marry his Kushina." Raidou chuckled. "I was a squire to one of his knights on that last trip, and the strong love he held for his lady was unmistakable. Lady Kushina was a perfect firebrand to keep our errant lord to form."

"But Orochimaru was against it," Iruka spoke again breaking his earlier resolve to stay quiet. He wanted words about the current situation not lovely reminisces of the past.

"Yes, he was against the marriage, the peace, Minato's ascension to the northern lands; everything. Unfortunately, he retains the king's ear, so when he raised an army to murder our lord, the nobles of the court ignored it. Minato was only an upstart northern baron, after all, and married to a heathen princess." Raidou stood and poured himself a drink from a nearby pitcher and swore. "That's why they died, why they all died so needlessly and why they want to kill the baby."

"But Lord Sarutobi won't accept him," Iruka prodded further.

"No," Raidou answered with a grim smile. "Sarutobi is still the overseer of all the lands above the Star River in this wide country. It was by his order that Minato took over lordship of the far north of the kingdom, a peninsula of our territory that bites into the mountain range, and it will only be by his proclamation that Orochimaru would ever be given the same position. It is soon to be a very important seat of government. You have heard of the kingdom on the other side of the mountains, yes?" Iruka nodded solemnly.

"Soon, our two kingdoms will meet in peace on a trade road created through mutual construction. That road passes through the northern fortress for merchant taxation. The lord in charge of that road will also hold the great power of diplomacy with the Mist kingdom and their riches. They have seaports, you'll recall, just beyond those formerly impassable mountains. The power and riches that will soon come to the holder of that seat was too tempting to such a snake as Orochimaru."

"But why kill little Minato, Raidou, why kill the baby. He can't inherit anything, and he's never hurt a soul!"

"He's a symbol, young Iruka, and a way to get at Sarutobi's heart and force him to accept Orochimaru's dominance. If he gets what he wants, he will leave the child alone."

"But even the peasants hate him now," Iruka yelled. "Orochimaru has poisoned them against him. Even if Lord Sarutobi says yes, the people will try to kill him, won't they?" He stood in horror as memories from before the battle rushed through his mind.

"They see him as a demon, you said, because of what lady Kushina did." Iruka was blinking as memories rushed across his eyes. "Lord Minato allowed her a private temple. My mom and the other ladies were there and so was I. She lit candles and prayed for her baby to receive blessings. I didn't recognize the picture above the altar." He looked at his commander with wide eyes.

"Her people have long worshipped a god known as Kyuubi, a fox of fire that rules their cold land. Did you ever see her hair?" Raidou watched with pride as his smart little squire put all the pieces together."

"Red," Iruka said softly. "Her hair was as red as fire."

"A respected color where she came from, but seen as a sign of witchcraft here."

They were both quiet for a time until Iruka once more raised his head. "Would Orochimaru ever stop?"

"No, Iruka, Orochimaru will not stop. He will cause a war, and we will be forced to fight to protect what we love; in your case, that small child."

Iruka was about to say more when Genma opened the door. "Kakashi and his squad are nowhere to be found. They've most likely hidden themselves around the castle. I've alerted Sarutobi's guards and they are quietly taking steps. Lady Isshin will be sequestered along with the child." The knight stopped speaking as he watched Iruka run out. "What's his problem?"

"I gave him the reasons Orochimaru is using to threaten war. He has a lot to think about."

"And not so pretty of a life ahead of him, if the latest information is good. I heard a snippet of rumor from the latest western patrol; Orochimaru has begun gathering his troops."

**To Be Finished in Chapter 6 - Blood on the Floor and An Ending**

A/N: So wow. After a year or more of silence I break down and finish editing this. I'm amazed at myself, but determined to finish this and others of my stories! Imma DO IT! Thank you all for continuing to read and support me with your reviews even after this long time. My daughter just turned 4, my son is soon to be 6, my GPA took a .6 drop this last semester, and my work has stuck me in the back area doing insurance and lab all day. I love my life and my fandoms XD

*HUGS TO YOU ALL*


	6. Blood on the Floor and An Ending

**Escape**

**Chapter 6**

**Blood on the Floor and An Ending****  
**

The knights of the fortress had worked out a schedule amongst themselves allowing for their voluntary and harsh patrols. The men guarded and watched while waiting for more information. The countryside had been alerted to the possible dangers and many were aware of which side would allow them to live in peace, and which would have them burning on their homesteads.

Kakashi was coming home late after going out personally to speak to a friendly farmer. His lands ended in a ridge that overlooked the merchant path between the northern fortress and Lord Sarutobi's castle. It would be a key spot for a hidden lookout unknown from the easily seen towers. Those had been attacked regularly for the last month. The farmer had proven a loyal fellow and even offered to house and feed whichever soldier and horse was placed with him.

He calmly rode through the main gate, still open as colorful twilight began its descent. People were entering and exiting all around forcing Horse to step carefully. Kakashi recognized the young goose girl with her loud flock, and nodded to the chandler with his pack full of wares. He also apologized loudly to a small goat girl carrying a baby on her back. The girl didn't notice, but kept pulling her balking herd of two along. Kakashi dismounted as soon as there was free space and led Horse to the stables before entering the hall to be intercepted by one of his squad members; Sarutobi needed his report.

It was full dark before his first chance to eat with the rest of the men in the main hall was interrupted by a scream from the upper gallery. Lady Isshin came running alarming the entire hall with the blood-covered blanket she carried in her hand. "He's gone," she cried loudly to the soldiers below. "Minato is gone! Someone has murdered the baby!"

The rest of the night was filled with guttering torches and men searching everywhere within the castle and its surrounding land for the culprit, but a frantic week later nothing had been found; there was not a trace left of the child other than the blood splattered on the carefully embroidered blankets and dribbled across the floor of the nursery. The castle mourned the loss of the fair-haired toddler who had lightened so many hearts in his short time with them.

Kakashi didn't properly see his bed that entire first week as he'd been in and out of his room only for clothes before leaving to scour the countryside. He had returned after the initial search and morbidly studied the odd pools and patterns the dried liquid of life had made as it settled into dark brown stains. Several of them refused to make sense in his mind until he was eating dinner with Sarutobi and Raidou rushed in, fresh from his own week long search.

"My squire, Iruka is gone," he cried. "Izumo and Kotetsu haven't seen him in a week. They thought I had taken him with us because of his personal concern for the child. No one has seen hide nor hair of him since Minato disappeared."

Kakashi stood and swore loudly, the patterns now making sense, but how and why had they carried both a squire and a baby out of the room with no one seeing them? He voiced his concern and the entire room quieted.

"He was concerned for the child," Raidou mentioned sadly. "I had spoken to him, told him the truth of things. He probably placed himself there in the nursery as a guard only to…"

Kakashi nodded shortly and left the private dining room for the nursery, still under guard to protect any evidence. He found lady Tsunade leaning against the wall nearby holding her arms across her stomach while staring into the distance with a sickly expression on her face.

"Some information has surfaced," he informed her quietly. "The squire Iruka is missing. He has not been seen since the evening of the incident."

"The incident," she spat out. "Is that what we're calling it now; our failure to protect a single child? He was not even an important child and some are saying it does not matter in the grand scheme, but still it is our failure." She turned and faced Kakashi's worn expression. "And the squire Iruka also you say? He was your friend, Kakashi, and you coldly call what most certainly included his death just an incident? We both know how much blood was on that floor," she screamed. "Young Iruka is just as dead as that little child is, and neither of them deserved it, neither of them!"

She was only hushed from her ranting when Jiraiya ran up and held her tight, allowing her screams to dissolve into sobs. Kakashi left them unable to do anything more than stare at the floor of the nursery once more, the place where he now knew his friend, that brave young boy with the warm smile had defended the child he'd voluntarily accepted as a little brother to the death. It was near an hour later when he exited the room, his face dry of both emotion and tears. He would sleep, and then they would plan.

Not a single man in the garrison stayed in his path as he woodenly walked to his room and finally lay down fully clothed on the tightly made bed. His tired eyes couldn't help but shut, and he went to the only place he would ever see Iruka again, into his dreams where the brown haired boy would now be forever beside all the other people Kakashi had been too late and too weak to protect. It was only there in that mental fortress that the strong knight could finally mourn.

The next morning found him still exhausted, but willing to be refreshed. He called for a bath and clean clothes; he took wild advantage of the two familiar yet morose squires he found scowling in a corner and had them check his tack and horse to keep them busy. Sarutobi was already in his study poring over a map detailed with the latest information on troop movements. They were joined by the other squad leaders during the day, only breaking for dinner and eventually sleep.

When Kakashi returned to his rooms that night, the maids were just finishing their straightening up. One of the ladies curtsied apologetically. "We were scrubbing out the nursery, sir," she explained their tardiness of duty. "Lady Tsunade had us strip the entire room."

"She is understandably angry," he excused her with a nod. "And will most likely remain so for some time."

The maid agreed and sighed heavily with her own sadness before jumping back into her efficient role. "We've laundered your doublets and ordered some new leathers for you, sir. The master of the wardrobe said he'd noticed you growing again, so there are new braies and chausses waiting, but you need to be measured for any new hose you might be needing, and maybe a few doublets, also."

He was nodding absently while looking over his room noticing they'd even cleaned into the corners. He moved close to his bed and noticed an out of place piece of white on the small table beside it. The maid noticed him grabbing at it and explained.

"We found this sealed missive for you when we stripped the sheets from your mattress." She watched him stare at it and shrugged. "Will you be needing anything else, sir knight?"

"No," he said without thought, his eyes still trained on the unfamiliar markings cut into the wax seal. He didn't notice the woman leave, but carefully slipped his finger under an edge and pried the letter open leaving as much of the wax closure intact as he could. He nearly cried aloud when he read the shortly written contents scribed in a familiar hand.

He stayed awake another hour thinking and listening to the sounds of the garrison settling into their beds as his small lamp sputtered and finally died. He then sat in the dark still mulling over the few words he held in his hand and their reason for being. It wasn't until the gate guards were loudly chiming dawn that he finally stood, sure in his knowledge that Sarutobi would hold this information dear and use it wisely.

The old man was already awake when Kakashi entered his ready room, or maybe he too had stayed awake the whole night pondering the world and its recent disagreeable events. Dutifully, if a little late, Kakashi handed the note over without a word said between them. He watched those tired eyes read the one line and then read it again.

Lord Sarutobi sighed heavily, his anguish still bone deep. He stood to leave after handing the missive back to Kakashi and giving him one simple order; burn it.

The silver haired knight immediately took it over to the low flames of the fireplace. He wanted to keep it, run his fingers over those scrapes of ink and never let it go, but he did as ordered watching the edges curl and sear around the layers of meaning in those five simple yet beautiful words.

_His name is now Naruto._

_~fin~_

Author's Final Note: I want to first profusely thank you all, whether you have stayed with this story form the beginning or just found recently. To all of my readers and reviewers, you are the light of my author life :D when I finally got the gumption up to finish this a few months ago I noticed the anniversary coming up, two years… two years ago I first posted this fic, and now it's finally done. I can remember writing it still, I was in what I commonly think of as a stereotypical writing haze! I heard the music, saw the story in my head and got out of bed to go write it. I loved it immediately, and I hope everyone who reads it loves it just as much.

I've always loved medieval smut novels, they're what I sank my teeth into as a young reader. I really wanted to see our boys in the setting. Now, if somehow I could have mixed time travel into the mix, that would have been perfect XD

So that's it, story done, no more. This is only the second Naruto chapter fic I've finished. I'm hoping to add more to that count eventually. Keep your weather eye out, cause it's gonna happen.

*loves* Vesca


End file.
